


Hangry

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Drabble, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Simon Lewis, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Nerdiness, Whump, Wordcount: 100-500, Yom Kippur | Atonement Day, comfort in each other, i mean they're starving??, send a rescue team??, should i tag this no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: It's Yom Kippur and people are tired and hungry. Save them.





	Hangry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkelimagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/gifts).



It’s afternoon on Yom Kippur. They haven’t eaten in hours. Years. Decades. Ages. Forever. What is food?

Maia’s only consolation is Simon holding her in his arms. Though he’s cold and she’s starving and it  _kinda_ feels like dying. Can werewolves become vampires by assimilation? She tries to push herself up with all her might to look at him. It doesn’t work so she just whispers “Hungry.” into his shirt.

Simon wants to hug her tighter but there’s no strength left. He pads her with a finger. After a few minutes he comes up with a joke but he’s too tired to be ashamed that it took so long. “Hangry.”

Interesting. The fight is on. She pinches Simon with a finger nail. “Hongry.”

He… nose exhales. It’s not even a snort just a loud exhale. “Haha. Ded.”

She tsks. “Unded. Learn the vocabs.”

Simon groans. Not today. Can he just be  _un_ ded in peace?? “You’re v lucky I love you so much, Roberts.”

Winning is almost as sweet as honey. Maia grins. Until she remembers food. Small victory at least. “Same.”


End file.
